


Fashion Forward

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Gay Character, Daddy Issues, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Endgame Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gay Sex, Good Draco Malfoy, Love Confessions, M/M, Malfoy Family Feels, Mpreg, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin Lives, Sex, Sexual Content, Sirius Black Lives, adopted!Draco, awkward!Draco, gay!draco, sweet!Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: Draco Malfoy's parents were brutally murdered when he was three, and he was adopted by wizarding fashion designer duo, Sirius Black and his quirky lover Remus Lupin. Now at 16 years old, Draco Black-Lupin is excited to start his upcoming sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter is found alive and is adopted by Draco and his quirky family only for the boys to fall madly in love.





	1. Fashion Forward Chapter 1

Fashion Forward Chapter 1  
A/N: Well hello fellow HP lovers! Yes, I know. I’ve got stories like Luminescent Nocturne and When The Darkness Fades to work on and post new chapters for but this plotbunny wouldn’t leave me alone so I decided to take a minor detour and write it out to see where it goes. This is my first DracoxHarry RemusxSirius pairing story so please try and be kind. Let me know how I do. No flames though please. Love you all-MoonlitShadow

“REMUS! COME QUICK!” Sirius screeched from the front of the boutique. Remus darted out from the back rooms and hurried over to his lover with a concerned expression. “What is it Sirius?” Remus asked as he watched Sirius begin to wave his arms in the air gesturing grandly to one of the enchanted mannequins in the store’s window. “LOOK! LOOK WHAT HE DID!” He cried as Remus bent around the corner of the store window and looked at what had Sirius so upset. Remus then rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest looking at his lover with a patient expression. “So, Drake just is color blind apparently. It’s nothing to bloody scream about, Si.” Remus said gently trying to placate the frazzled man. Sirius’s mouth dropped open with an incredulous look before he stuck one hand on his hip and pointed one lone finger at his lover with a stern look. “We didn’t bloody raise him to be color blind Remy. I don’t remember in any of our fashion lessons him being this bad before.” He said as Remus rolled his eyes yet again just as a 16-year-old Draco came swaggering out of the back rooms with a backpack thrown over one shoulder as he headed for the front door. “Ah. There’s our darling boy now. Drake dear, please tell your papa how you didn’t dare mean to put the mannequin in an orange dragon scale jacket with a fluorescent pink shirt.” 

Draco merely dodged both of his father’s as he gave them an exaggerated eye roll. “I didn’t bloody dress the mannequin this time, papa.” He said as he shot his more worry wart father a quick grin before practically barreling out the front door. “What, no kiss? No hug? And where’s your bloody coat? Honestly, you’d think you were raised by wolves.” Sirius cried with his hands on his hips before promptly being smacked by Remus. “Ow, hey.” Remus moved towards the door to watch their adopted son blend into the early morning crowd of Diagon Alley. “He bloody was raised by wolves.” He said as he shot Sirius a look. Sirius scoffed and waved his hand at him dismissively. “Only one wolf. I am a lovely dog with the finest midnight coat you’ll ever see.” Remus chuckled and shook his head before wrapping his arm around Sirius’s shoulders and led him back into their boutique. “More like mangy mutt. But whatever you say, love.” 

Draco practically skipped through the crowd as he made his way over to his favorite wizard coffee shop. As he entered the small shop, he waved politely to the young girl manning the counter and took his usual seat in the bay window looking out over the entire street. Shrugging his backpack off his shoulder, he sifted through its contents until he found the book he was looking for and settled down in his favorite chair to read the day away. Draco Black-Lupin had once been a Malfoy by birth, but as soon as his parents were murdered when he was three he was quickly adopted by his mother’s relative Sirius Black and his quirky lover Remus Lupin. Life had quickly changed for the young boy as he grew and flourished under his two-father’s gentle guidance and care. Draco smiled fondly as memories of his rather eccentric childhood made their way to the forefront of his mind. 

From his earliest memories of watching Sirius dress Remus up in crazy outfits like his own wolf sized doll, to the distinct memory of when his fathers had opened the boutique that now had grown to be the largest, and most popular wizarding boutique in the entire wizarding world. And his thoughts drifted the conversation that he and his fathers had the other day when they were discussing him returning to school for his sixth year. Remus had brought up that they now had enough funds to open a second store in their dream location, Paris, France. Sirius and Draco had been beside themselves with joy when they heard the news. But that left a bit of a predicament when it came time for Draco to return to school. Both of his fathers would have to travel to Paris to oversee the makings of the new store leaving Draco alone in London for the first time since they had adopted him. Draco knew his fathers were concerned about how it would be if they left him alone to go to school and run the shop with a part time employee but he also knew that this was his father’s greatest dream. To open a shop in Paris that was their very own would complete a lifelong dream that both had since they were at Hogwarts themselves and Draco supported their dream with his whole being. He wanted the greatest happiness for his father’s that they could ever have as a thank you for all that they had done for him over the years. From purchasing a lovely townhouse in downtown London where they grew their family of three to five with the addition of one magical cat and one regular cat that they had adopted from the humane society. Draco loved spending every minute he could there in their lovely estate. But most of the year he was away at the great wizarding school, Hogwarts. It delighted his parents to no end at how well he excelled in his academics and his magic proficiency. But neither of his fathers knew how different this year would be for all of them. Not only had Remus and Sirius agreed to allow Draco to run the main boutique with the help of a part time employee for the time that they were away, but also that Draco thought that this year would finally be the year that he’d be noticed by the boy of his dreams. 

Draco had been crushing hard on Blaise Zabini ever since he had been sorted into Slytherin in first year. Remus and Sirius had a bet going about what house he would be sorted into now that he had been raised by both a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. In the end, his Slytherin genes won out and he was sorted into the exact same house that his papa Sirius had been sorted into many years before. Remus had grumbled about it for weeks and had to do the dishes without magic for three weeks after Sirius had won their bet. Draco remembered that memory fondly. As the young blonde settled back against the plush arm chair that had become his favorite, he reminisced about his life with his quirky fathers and dreamed of the year that would change all of their lives forever.


	2. Fashion Forward Chapter 2

Fashion Forward Chapter 2  
A/N: Woo! As always you guys are amazing and I love the responses that I’m getting about this particular plot bunny. So, I’ve decided that we shall continue it into a full fanfic. Yay!!! Because really, who can resist Papa Sirius and Daddy Remy? I know I can’t. Love you all. -MoonlitShadow

It was a little after two in the afternoon when Remus came out of the back rooms to hand Sirius his muggle cell phone that was ringing off the hook. “Here, Si. It’s been bloody ringing all morning.” He said as Sirius reluctantly balanced the phone between his head and his shoulder while he continued to ring up the customer that he was currently working with at the register. “Hello? Yes I’m here. Severus. What is it? It’s been ages since you’ve called. How have you been? Yeah? Oh good. I’m glad. What? You’ve got news? What kind of news? Oh that kind of news. Well what is it? Come on Sev. You know you can trust me.” It was then that Sirius’s face turned a ghostly shade of white and the phone fell from his hands and clattered to the pristine tile floor. Remus caught sight of Sirius’s expression and hurried over to pick the phone up. “Hello? Oh hello, Sev. How are you? What?! What do you mean he’s alive?! The boy can’t be alive. He was killed that night along with James and Lily! No? He wasn’t? Well where the bloody hell has he been all these years?! Petunia?! Oh for fuck’s sake, Severus you can’t be serious…Well tell Albus that we’ll come pick him up as soon as possible. Just get him to somewhere safe, alright. Yeah. We’ll be seeing you soon. Alright. Good day, Severus.” He said as he hung up and placed the phone on the counter in front of a still shaken up Sirius. Remus smiled apologetically to the witch that he was currently ringing up and gently moved Sirius to the side so he could finish with the customer. As soon as the witch left, Remus hurried over to the front door of the boutique and flipped the open sign so it now read closed and then went to go about fixing Sirius a hot cup of tea. 

As Remus busied himself with the tea kettle in the back room, his mind whirred to life about the news that they had just heard. Sirius and Remus had been best friends with James Potter ever since the day they had all met on the train in their first year at Hogwarts. They had been very close, all of them together. And when James married Lily, they got even closer seeing as how Remus and Sirius had just started dating as well. It was then, on a tragic night that James and Lily’s young lives were cut short when Voldemort killed them within their family home. Ever since that night, it had been said that their young newborn son, Harry Potter had been killed alongside his parents and the entire wizarding community had mourned the loss of the entire Potter household. But now, Severus had just called them to let them know that Harry Potter had been located and was indeed very much alive and well. Or as well as he could be seeing as how he had been picked up by Lily’s horrifying older sister Petunia and her awful family of muggles. Remus pursed his lips in distaste as he waited for the tea kettle to heat up. Petunia was a rotten woman. Lily always was the better of the two. How on earth Harry had survived that night was beyond him. And how he had been kept hidden for nearly all his life was also a mystery that Remus was determined to solve. 

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard the front door of the boutique open and then close seconds after that signaling that Draco had arrived home a bit earlier than usual. Remus knew that Sirius looked like a hot mess so he made his way quickly to the front of the boutique where Draco was staring at Sirius with a look of pure horror. Sirius looked like death as he sat on the stool behind the counter and had his head hung low in shame. Remus knew that Sirius took James and Lily’s death extremely personally because he was on the Order team that was supposed to prevent any attacks happening that night. But unfortunately, the attack on the Potter’s hadn’t been known until it had happened leaving everyone stunned in it’s terrifying wake. Remus quickly stepped out from behind the counter and blocked Draco’s view of his other father and gave the boy a hesitant smile. “Welcome home, Drake dear. Papa is having a rather rough afternoon. We’ve just found out some news about an old friend of ours that we weren’t expecting. Everything is alright. There’s no need to be worried or upset.” Remus said gently as he moved to sooth his young son. Draco’s eyes were still wide and he had a dazed expression that masked his delicate features. His grey eyes lacked the luster that they usually held and Remus knew that he was having a panic attack. Draco had been having panic attacks and struggled with anxiety ever since the night his parents were murdered right in front of him. He was barely a toddler that night but he seemed to remember every detail quite vividly. 

 

Remus shot a disapproving look over his shoulder at Sirius who had yet to snap out of his own reverie before he turned and slowly made his way over to where Draco stood stock still in pure terror. “It’s alright, love. Don’t you worry about a thing. Daddy and Papa will take care of everything, alright? Everything will be just fine.” He said gently to the boy who blinked a few times before nodding slowly and hanging his head in embarrassment. “Sorry, Daddy. I didn’t mean to have another one.” He mumbled under his breath making Remus’s heart break in two for the sweet boy. “Oh it’s alright, Drake. There’s nothing to be upset about. Papa and Daddy will take care of it all. You just focus on getting yourself ready for your time at school and managing the shop. Have you had a chance to look over the selection of potential part time employees that Papa had put together? We need to know your top three picks by this Friday, okay love? Now how about some supper? Why don’t you use the floo in our office to head home for the night and get started on making some supper for us all? You love to cook, yeah? Well, we’ll start using those skills more often then.” Remus said as Draco finally looked up and nodded with a small smile. “Thanks Daddy. Look after Papa will you? What time do you suppose you’ll be home?” He asked as he looked between his two fathers. Remus shrugged and gave him a small smile of his own. “I doubt we’ll be home anytime soon. Just put the food in the fridge and we’ll have it once we get home alright?” He said as Draco nodded in agreement before gently wrapping his arms around Remus’s waist and giving him a loving hug. “See you soon.” He said before he walked behind the counter and placed a sweet kiss on Sirius’s cheek making the man finally snap out of whatever God awful nightmare he had made up in his mind. “Give me a hug, Drakey dear. Remember to feed Violet and Moosie when you get home.” Sirius reminded him as he nodded and gave the man a hug before leaving to head to their office in the very back of the building. As soon as he disappeared into the back rooms, Remus sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around Sirius who leaned his head into his lover’s gentle embrace. “Oh Remy, what are we going to do? The boy doesn’t know anything about us, our world or what dangers lie in wait for him merely because of his name…” Remus nodded and placed a sweet kiss onto Sirius’s mop of black scraggly hair before giving him a tight squeeze. “We’ll do whatever we have to. To keep our boys safe.” He said simply as both were left for the thought to sink in. Not only would they have one son now, but now they would have two. The realization was startling if not frightening at its best. And the fact that their lives were about to change for better or for worse, made them cling tightly to each other and their small family that they could call their own.


	3. Fashion Forward Chapter 3

Fashion Forward Chapter 3  
A/N: Woooo I love all of you so much! Thank you for all the follows, favorites, kudos and subscriptions! I really appreciate it and it helps motivate me to write more. I can’t wait to share more of this story with you and hope that you keep enjoying it. -MoonlitShadow

Draco coughed as he hit the floor of his family’s living room with a hard thud and his backpack flew out onto the floor in front of him effectively scaring his two cats practically to death. As soon as he righted himself and brushed all the ash from his blonde locks, he smiled and beckoned to his cats to come say hello for the first time that day. He hadn’t seen either of them since the night before since he had left so early that morning. He was even up before his fathers and had gone to the shop to get it ready for the day’s business. Moosie, the more magical of the two cats popped her black and white head out of the couch cushions and gave a faint meow at him letting him know how annoyed she was with his arrival. “Oh yes, I know. It’s tragic how your time ruling the house has now come to an end.” He cooed jokingly to her as she stalked towards him followed by her equally cute but less magical sister Violet who meowed at him in a much friendlier tone. “Oh yes, V. Don’t you see how she treats me? Bloody women…” He chuckled as he ran his hands down Violet’s all black coat while he swore he heard an annoyed huff come from Moosie who merely stood back and watched as if she was pouting at the indignity of it all. “Well if you’re going to act like that Moose, then I suppose I won’t give you any supper tonight.” Draco said as quirked an eyebrow at the magical cat who gave a loud meow in protest. “Oh so you do want supper then? Well guess you better come give me some love then, hmm?” He said to her as he swore he saw her roll her eyes as she begrudgingly stalked over to him and gave him one short lick on his hand before sitting in front of him looking like she was losing all of her patience with her wizard master. Draco shook his head and chuckled before he got to his feet and scooped up Violet much like he would a young baby and cradled her to his chest as he made his way into the kitchen where he proceeded to make both cats their late supper. 

After he fed the lot of them, he got to work on fixing dinner for him and his human fathers. Looking through the contents of the fridge he groaned when he saw that they barely had anything to cook with much less eat right away. Vowing to go grocery shopping first thing in the morning, he plucked a few ingredients out of the back corners of the fridge that looked slightly edible and began making some sort of stew with them. As he stirred the pot on the stove he looked up at the clock as it struck 4 in the afternoon. He shook his head trying to make sense of what had happened earlier that afternoon with his Papa. He wasn’t sure why he had a panic attack when he first saw his Papa but it had been a terrible one complete with images of his parents lying dead on the parlor floor after they had been murdered by Voldemort. Draco huffed at the thought of the supposed Dark Lord. He wasn’t afraid to say his name. Nor was he ever going to be afraid of him. He might be the darkest wizard of their time but Draco had vowed to himself and to his parents that he would one day avenge the death of those who had given him life. In all honesty besides his real parent’s murder, he couldn’t remember much about the notorious Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He figured it was just as well seeing as how Remus and Sirius had both told him that they were a rather hard lot to deal with. 

The stew began to come to a boil and he turned the heat down on the stove before carefully setting the pot aside to cool. Wiping his hands on his favorite kitchen apron, he made his way into the living room where he all but collapsed on the plush dark blue sofa. As fashion forward as his two fathers were, they had an interesting sense of style when it came to home furnishings. The mismatched furniture had been given to them by many of the Order members and the house had stayed in the condition that he had been in when they first bought it. It was dusty, old and Draco loved every bit of it. Because to him it was home. The only home he ever had known. The only one he could remember anyways. He remembered nothing about his life at the Malfoy Manor or what his real parents were like in the short time that they had together. He wasn’t sure he ever wanted to know either. From what his fathers and the other Order members had told him, his parents were supporters of Voldemort and valued blood purity over anything else. The thought of such things made Draco disgusted and his stomach lurched with sickness as he tried to ignore the fact that his real parents had apparently been terrible people. 

It was just as well that he had come to be adopted by Sirius and Remus. The thought made him smile brightly before his nose scrunched up in distaste. The stew had apparently taken a turn for the worse in the kitchen making Draco’s stomach flip flop even more. As he shakily made his way into the kitchen, he didn’t last but a minute within the stew’s immediate radius before he rushed himself to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach. As soon as he found himself able to stand again, he saw that Violet and even Moosie had come to sit outside the bathroom door with identical looks of concern. Moosie meowed once, and Draco knew she was inquiring as to if he was alright and he gave her a small nod before staggering out of the bathroom and down the hall to his room. As soon as he got into his room he flopped down onto his bed and proceeded to fall into a deep, restless sleep as strange images of a handsome, dark haired boy stared back at him looking lost and unsure of himself. Draco wanted to reach out to the boy, and wished that he really did exist more so than just a figment of his mind.


	4. Fashion Forward Chapter 4

Fashion Forward Chapter 4  
A/N: Well I don’t know how good that last chapter came out honestly. I didn’t think it was my best work. Then again, I wrote it first thing when I woke up this morning before I had any coffee so it might not have been all that coherent. Now I’ve had some coffee so let’s hope this is a bit better. -MoonlitShadow

Draco didn’t know what time it was when he heard his bedroom door creak open and the overhead light to his room flick on bathing him in blinding bright light. “Draco, darling. What on earth happened? I found the pot of…whatever it is that you made us in the kitchen and the whole house smelled like death when we walked in.” Remus’s voice said as Draco vaguely registered him sitting on the edge of his bed and running a gentle hand through his now sweaty blonde locks. “Mmmngh…” Draco replied making Remus purse his lips at the boy’s reluctance to form a proper sentence. He could smell the sickness radiating off of him from a mile away and knew that Sirius would have a bloody heart attack at the sight of Draco looking this bad. And just if on cue the bedroom door flew open and slammed so hard against the wall that both Remus and Draco jumped a mile as Sirius stormed into the room. “Where is he?! Where is he, Remy?! It smells bloody awful in here! Is he sick? Did my poor darling get an upset tummy again?! Oh good God! Remus look at him! He looks so pale. I’m calling a healer at once. No. We’ll take him to St. Mungo’s. I’ll call them and tell them we’re on our way.” Draco let out a groan and Remus wasn’t quite sure if it was from him being sick or his growing annoyance at his Papa who was now flying out of the room in a sheer panic. “Go get him, will you Daddy?” Draco rasped as he lifted his head slightly off the pillow making Remus sigh in relief. Well good. He wasn’t dead. That was good news. No one else needed to be bloody dead at this point. Remus nodded and quickly made his way out to the living room where he wasn’t surprised to find Sirius shaking and pacing the length of the room mumbling something about his poor baby being too ill to face the world. “Si. Si. Sirius. He’s fine. He’s just got a bit of a stomach ache. I think he might’ve gotten sick from whatever he tried to cook us for supper.” Remus said as he carefully approached his lover much like you would a startled and ready to attack animal. Sirius bit his lip and looked down at the floor with a heartbreaking expression that made Remus feel bad for all that he had to go through today. First finding out that his best friend’s son is alive and in some sort of muggle hell and now his own son looking like death after ingesting some form of poison that he had concocted to feed them all for supper. “I should’ve known that the poor thing would be too bloody fragile to face the world after Cissa and Lu ended up getting themselves killed.” Sirius muttered to himself making Remus roll his eyes in exasperation but knew that he would get nowhere with his lover if he showed anything but the utmost understanding for his delicate, and very sensitive diva like nature. “Now, now Si. Draco’s just fine. He’s a big boy. He can bloody handle himself. We’ve raised him well. He’s just a bit sick at the moment. We’ll go pick up an anti-nausea potion as soon as we figure out where Albus sent Harry.” Remus said gently but firmly trying to placate his distraught lover so they could go find the other boy that desperately needed their attention. 

“He can’t bloody fend for himself, Remy. Look at him. He looks like death.” Sirius argued making Remus glance behind him to find what looked like the zombie version of Draco hovering in the doorway to the living room. “I’m fine Papa. Go do whatever you need to do. I can walk floo to the pharmacy and pick up a potion myself.” Draco said weakly as now both Remus and Sirius turned to face him with matching stern expressions. “You will do no such thing!” Both of them said at the exact same time making Draco sigh heavily before nodding in understanding. “Fine. I won’t bloody go anywhere.” He said tiredly making both Remus and Sirius look over at him in concern. “Only place you’ll be going love is back to bloody bed.” Sirius said in a rather serious tone making Draco roll his eyes. As soon as Sirius spotted the gesture he quirked an eyebrow in his son’s direction. “Don’t roll your eyes at me, young man. You know what you need to do. Now get to it.” He said sternly as Draco nodded and turned to go back to his bedroom. Sirius turned to Remus once Draco had gone back to bed with his hands on his hips in an exasperated expression. “Honestly you’d think we didn’t raise him with any bloody manners.” The dark- haired wizard huffed in annoyance as Remus rolled his eyes in the exact way their son had just moments before. Sirius pointed an accusing finger at him from across the room. “See! There! That’s where he bloody got it from! You’re poisoning our son’s brain, Remy with your bad habits. He’s never going to learn to be a proper wizard if we don’t teach him right.” Sirius said as Remus crossed his arms over his chest patiently waiting for his lover to finish his long-winded rant. “Are you done yet, love?” Remus drawled as he heavily stressed the word love making Sirius scoff in indignation much like Moosie did all the time. Remus cracked a smile and pointed over to the cat in question who wore the exact same expression that his boyfriend was wearing at the moment. “See! There! That’s where you get it from. Honestly, Sirius. How is the boy ever going to learn if you’re learning all your bloody manners from the damn cat?” Remus joked making Sirius’s mouth open and close a few times like a bloody fish. “Honestly! The whole lot of you…” Sirius growled as Remus chuckled and called out to Draco who was no doubt listening from not very far away. “We’ll be back in a few, Drake. Under no circumstances are you to leave that room, am I clear?” Draco’s voice came weakly but with a hint of sarcasm from down the hall. “Crystal.” He said as Remus took hold of Sirius and marched him into the floo before taking them directly to Albus Dumbledore’s office to go collect the other boy who would soon change all of their lives forever.


	5. Fashion Forward Chapter 5

Fashion Forward Chapter 5  
A/N: Yay! I love all your responses to this story! You guys rock. I’m so happy with you all. It makes me want to write ten times as hard as usual. And believe me I spend over 10 hours a day writing all of my fanfics. It’s rare that I ever take a break. So, without further ado, let’s get back to #SassySirius and Daddy!Remus.-MoonlitShadow

Albus was rolling his eyes and felt like beating his head against his desk to knock himself out as soon as the always squabbling Remus and Sirius stepped out of the dusty old floo in his office. The pair continued to argue for several minutes as Albus watched with vague interest. Suddenly, he cleared his throat loudly startling both men and making them let out little shrieks of terror. “Have you two ever considered the idea of just getting bloody married already?” Albus drawled as Sirius and Remus took the two seats in front of his desk much like they did back when they were students. It was then that a miracle happened. Both men had stopped arguing and were so silent Albus swore he could hear a pin drop in the room. Quirking an eyebrow at the pair, he noticed that both of them seemed to go rather mum on the subject of marriage and he smirked triumphantly in their direction. “Still battling it out over whether or not to get married?” He quipped quite jovially as he popped a hard candy sucker in his mouth and sat back to enjoy the show that was now inevitable. Sirius sputtered for a moment before he turned and faced Albus with his arms crossed over his chest. “Of course we are. It seems dear old Remy still refuses to get married in the venue that I had so graciously selected for us. You ought to be thanking me Remus. I had it booked several months in advance. You bloody well know how hard it is to reserve a spot there for anything.” Remus scoffed and shot his lover a look that made Albus chuckle and pop yet another piece of candy in his mouth much like he would if he was at the movies. “You want us to get bloody married in VEGAS, Sirius! VEGAS! Bloody MUGGLE VEGAS! You know how it was when we went there last time. It was dreadful…” Remus said as he trailed off unsure of where he was taking this particular argument. “You LOVED it, Remus! Don’t you tell me that you didn’t enjoy the bloody lap dances we got at that strip club!” Sirius argued as Remus shot a disapproving look at him. “No, Sirius. YOU loved it. And it was YOU who was getting all the lap dances. I was at the bar drinking myself bloody SILLY to get the images of another man humping your leg out of my head.” 

Sirius let out a giggle like a little school girl making Albus roll his eyes before smacking his hand on his desk once again making both men jump. “Alright, that’s enough you two. As much as I’d love to sit and hash out your commitment issues, we do have an awfully confused young man who is finally a part of our world.” Remus and Sirius were shocked when a boy that was the spitting image of a young James Potter nervously walked towards them out of Albus’s chambers. Albus watched as both Remus and Sirius’s eyes filled over with tears and Sirius let out a sob before jumping up and taking the young boy into his arms nearly scaring the hell out of him. “Oh Harry love! You’re alright! Oh my God I thought we’d never see you again. Oh God you look just like James. Your mother and father would be so proud, dear.” Sirius rambled as he rocked Harry’s slim frame back and forth in his arms. Harry let out an awkward cough and Remus suddenly was very aware that the poor boy had no idea who or what they were. “Si, love I think you’re scaring him. Either that or bloody killing him. I think we should explain to Harry who we are.” Remus said as he jumped up and forcefully pryed Sirius off of the poor boy. Harry readjusted his sweater that he wore so that it looked almost proper and regarded the two odd men with an even look. “You’re Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Albus told me about you. You’ll be my parents from now on. And you have another adopted son named Draco, am I right?” He said with a hint of excitement lacing his tone. Remus nodded in confirmation while Sirius let out a gasp and then another happy sob into Remus’s chest. “Oh Remy! Look he knows us already! Oh dear Harry, darling. We’re so happy that you’re finally coming home with us. We swore that this day would never come. We thought we’d lost you just like we lost James and Lily!” Sirius cried as Harry gave them a hesitant yet excited smile. “Well now I’ll be coming home. With you. Forever.” Harry breathed out as both Remus and Sirius opened up their arms to him which he went into this time without any sort of hesitation. Albus watched the happy family come together for the first time and smiled happily at the thought of the young boy turned wizard now having a home to call his own.


	6. Fashion Forward Chapter 6

Fashion Forward Chapter 6  
A/N: Hello my lovely people! I know, I know. I’m going a little overboard with writing all these chapters today. But hopefully you’re all enjoying yourselves while I slave away for your reading pleasure. *cricket sounds* Anywho, hopefully this chapter meets your expectations. Love you all.-MoonlitShadow

As soon as his father’s had left to go over to Hogwarts, Draco snuck out into the living room and relaxed back into the comfy couch cushions as he proceeded to flip through the tv channels on their older yet still very good tv. “Wonder what they’re bloody doing. Hope they didn’t really go get some Healers.” He murmured nonchalantly to Violet who seemed to nod in agreement while her sister watched evilly from the back of the couch. “Oh, I’m so glad you understand, V. It’d be rough if both of you hated me.” He said as both he and the cat glanced up at their arch nemesis Moosie who looked ready to attack at any moment. “Oh come off it, Moose. You know you really love me.” He said to the cat who only hissed and flicked her tail in his face as a reply. “Exactly. You love me.” He determined with a chuckle before he flipped to yet another muggle tv station. 

The quiet of the living room was short lived though when suddenly his father’s plus one of the most handsome boys he had ever seen apparated into the room holding several brown paper bags that smelled delicious. “Drake dear, we’re home.” Sirius called out only for Remus to smack his shoulder and point to where their son was lazily laying on the couch watching muggle tv. “Oh. Well now you know.” He quipped as his brows furrowed and he made his way over to where Draco’s legs sat and he moved them gently aside before sitting down and throwing the paper bag that he was holding at him. “What’s on? Anything good? Did you finish that bloody episode I told you to watch already?” Sirius rambled on as Draco opened the paper bag and fist pumped into the air once he saw what it contained. “Aw, thanks Papa, Daddy! You two are wicked!” He exclaimed as a bright smile lit up his face while he plucked the two double cheeseburgers and double order of large fries out of the bag. Remus sighed heavily as he watched both his son and his boyfriend ignore their newest family addition with vigor. “Um…here’s your drink. I think…” Harry spoke up from the back of the room as he walked forward and handed Draco a large soda which he took hesitantly from the unknown boy’s hands. “Thanks.” Draco squeaked out as Remus looked on utterly amused at his son’s reaction. “Draco dear, we’d like you to meet Harry. Harry Potter. He's the son of a dear friend of ours. I believe we’ve told you about him before. The late James Potter.” He said as Draco nearly dropped his drink and choked on a fry all at the same time when he heard the boy’s name. “Oh for the love of all things good and wonderful….Sirius! Help him not die, will you? I’m terribly sorry Harry. I’d like to say they aren’t usually like this but then I’d be lying.” Remus said as he smiled apologetically at his new son while Sirius gave the older one a slap on the back making him spit fries and soda all over the place. 

Harry chuckled and tried to disguise his laughter as a cough quite badly when Draco finally regained somewhat coherency. “It’s a pleasure.” Draco rasped out as he weakly held out his hand for him to shake. Harry quirked an eyebrow at the lanky blonde before coming forward and shaking his hand awkwardly. The two boys stared at each other in complete awkward silence until Remus cleared his throat loudly making at least two out of the three males on and near the couch look up at him. “Well, I’m so glad you two are getting along alright. Sirius! Come on, love. We need to have our own dinner and look over those floor plans that Pierre sent us about the shop, remember?” Remus prodded as Sirius only glanced at him for a second before starting to argue. “No I don’t remember. And can’t it wait? That bloody show is on again. You know, the one with the stupid muggles on the island.” He said in a rather fascinated tone that made Harry giggle harder as Draco leaned over Sirius’s shoulder to get a better look at the show on tv. Remus narrowed his eyes and shifted the brown paper bags in his hand along with balancing the drink tray that held in the other on a nearby coffee table so he could place both hands on his hips in a natural diva position. Draco glanced up at him knowing exactly what was coming. “And here it comes…” He muttered as Remus took a moment before completely losing his mind. “SIRIUS BLACK GET YOUR ASS OFF THAT SOFA AND GET IT INTO THE BLOODY KITCHEN BEFORE I PRY YOU OUT OF THAT DAMNED SPOT MYSELF.” Sirius and Draco who were rather used to Remus’s meltdowns, merely shrugged at one another before Sirius patted both Harry and Draco’s shoulders and swaggered off in the direction of the kitchen. “Sure thing, babe.” He quipped as he walked past a furious Remus. “Good thing it isn’t the bloody full moon.” Draco murmured offhandedly making Harry look down at him in confusion. “Full moon?” He asked making Draco realize what he had said. He nodded as they watched Remus stalk after Sirius with the paper bags and drink tray and disappear together into the kitchen. “Yeah. Remus is a werewolf. Got bloody bitten when he was at Hogwarts. He’s been that way ever since. Always was the one with the bloody temper but never do anything to irk him on the full moon or you risk him taking a bite out of you.” Draco said with a smirk watching as Harry’s eyes widen in shock and disbelief. “Werewolf? They don’t exist.” He said automatically knowing that there could be no such thing. “Maybe when you were a muggle, Harbear.” Draco teased before Harry realized the awkward nickname that his supposed adopted brother had given him making him blush a bright shade of red. Draco noticed right away and chuckled happily at making the handsome boy squirm right where he was standing and patted the seat on the couch beside him before offering him a fry. “Here. Come sit and let me tell you of wizards and our world. You can have a fry if you let me watch tv at the same time.” He offered making Harry smile and shake his head at the idea of his eccentric new family.


	7. Fashion Forward Chapter 7

Fashion Forward Chapter 7  
A/N: Hey loves! I’m so glad you all are enjoying this as much as I am! I hope you continue to enjoy it. I look forward to putting out many more chapters for you. Several should be coming out today. Love you all-MoonlitShadow

The next morning, Draco woke up to the sound of his father’s alarm clock going off in their bedroom down the hall. Remus had made sure to get an extra loud one so it would wake everyone and not just him and Sirius. Draco yawned and stretched wincing at the fact that he had slept in a rather funny position on the couch all night. He was instructed to sleep on the couch and let Harry sleep in his bed until further notice so they could look at putting a magical extension onto the house somehow. It was either that or Draco and Harry were both going to have to share a room. Which Draco didn’t mind in the least. Harry was already up and had the radio blasting Draco’s favorite muggle singer Lady Gaga’s cd. Current song playing was Just Dance and Harry’s voice was singing every single note without a care as Sirius and Remus made their way out of their bedroom for their morning coffee. “Ooh boy’s got rather good taste. Always was my favorite song on that bloody cd.” Sirius quipped as he passed Draco’s room where both Draco and Harry were getting ready for the morning. “Hey boys, don’t forget that you both are going to the boutique today after you get your supplies for your classes! Make sure to take enough galleons with you. Drake make sure that Harry has enough, will you?” Remus reminded the two boys as they both yelled back different answers. “Sure thing, Daddy!” Draco shouted out into the hallway before making his way over to his large walk in closet and sifting through where the new wizarding runway show ready to wear clothes were hanging in large magically wrapped packages at the very back. Draco smiled brightly when he saw that the outfits that he ordered a couple months ago when his father’s were in Paris last had arrived and he went over to the largest of the packages and plucked the magical ticket that had the shipment list on it. Draco read it over quickly and looked up when Harry’s voice sounded from the doorway of his closet. “That’s a lot of clothes you’ve got there. Is it because your father’s are fashion designers that you get that much?” He asked as his curious gaze went from one area of the closet to the other before returning to Draco’s amused face. “Yeah, I suppose you could say that. Anytime I see something I like whether it be from my father’s fashion shows or other wizarding designers, I always buy it ahead of time and have it sent directly to here after the shows end. Pre-ordering the next season’s latest fashions is a guilty pleasure of mine.” He explained as Harry smiled at the way the blonde’s cheeks flared at the mention of his clothing addiction. “Sounds like a bloody great life to have.” He murmured as he looked around awkwardly at everything that Draco had not only in his closet but his room. It was no secret that Draco’s father’s spoiled him rotten and bought him anything his heart desired. But not without a price of course. He had to work extra days in the boutique to earn most of his spending money. He didn’t get everything bloody handed to him. He wasn’t a brat after all. He might be rich but he wasn’t a terrible person because of it. 

“It’s your life now, too Harbear.” Draco said as he gave the boy a loving look making Harry turn away with a blush of his own. “I guess. It’ll take some getting used to though.” He mumbled to himself as Draco chuckled and shook his head before waving his hand and making the plastic disappear off the first package of clothing. Draco let out a squeak of excitement and clapped his hands together happily as he looked through his new additions to his large collection of clothes. Harry’s eyes went wide at the sight of the brightly colored and very stylish both wizarding and muggle style clothes. “Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. Daddy and Papa sometimes do muggle shows as well. They’re rather good at both wizarding and muggle fashion design. They tend to make a shitload off each.” Draco said as he flicked through the racks and racks of new clothes. Harry nodded slowly in understanding as he blinked his eyes open and closed at the sight of the bright colors and patterns. Clearly neither Remus or Sirius spared anything when it had to do with patterns and bold colors in their clothing lines. 

“And ooh! There’s matching bags for each. And footwear. I love designer footwear.” Draco practically cooed to the other packages that now surrounded them in the closet. Harry merely watched in pure amazement as Draco opened each package to reveal a massive amount of clothing, shoes and what looked like purses that were especially made for both men and women. “Right. Well I’ll just let you get ready then. I’ll meet you out when you’re done.” Harry murmured as he turned and threw a wave over his shoulder to Draco who was too busy examining the new contents of his wardrobe to pay any attention to the now stunned new addition of his family. As Harry made his way out into the bedroom, Draco watched him go from the corner of his eye with a sad expression. “Hope you like us as much as we like you, Harbear…” He whispered after the boy who Draco already knew he loved with every fiber of his being. Only time would tell if the two boys would grow closer or their differences would bring them forever apart.


	8. Fashion Forward Chapter 8

Fashion Forward Chapter 8  
A/N: Hey ya’ll I know I said I would post a couple of chapters a few days ago, but that pesky thing called real life got in the way and well…I had a lot I was dealing with, let’s just say that. But now I’m back some more chapters of this and some of your other favorite stories. Feel free to let me know what you think. No flames please. Love you all to bits-MoonlitShadow

After about an hour and a half, Draco emerged from his room dressed in a crisp, white collared polo shirt topped with a distressed brown military style jacket that was tailored exactly to his size, distressed dark wash jeans and black and white striped scarf just for pure decoration. He grabbed his favorite fedora hat off the coat rack in the front hallway of their flat and swaggered over to where Remus and Sirius were explaining to Harry about the boutique at Diagon Alley. “Oh, good Drake. You’re here. I was just letting Harry know that if he needs anything or has any questions he can just ask you or floo home from our back office, alright?” Remus said as he looked between Draco and Harry. Draco nodded and gave the dark-haired boy an enthusiastic smile. “Oh yeah. If you need anything, please let me know and I’ll make sure you get whatever it is right away.” Remus and Sirius smiled proudly as Sirius wrapped his arm around Draco’s shoulders and gave him a loving squeeze making the boy look up at him adoringly. “That’s my boy. Always the kindest thing ever, aren’t you? That’s right. Our boy has sure grown into the finest of young men, don’t you think Remy?” Sirius cooed down at Draco who beamed with pride at his father’s words. Remus nodded and gave him also a proud smile before wrapping his arms around all three of them and giving them a tight squeeze. “That’s right. And now our little family’s finally complete and we can start on the journey of the rest of our lives together.” Remus said as Sirius sniffled and dabbed at his eyes with a handkerchief. Harry was silent throughout the exchange and watched at how Draco lovingly interacted with both his parents. He could obviously tell that Draco, like himself also favored men over women and wondered with a light blush what the striking blonde thought of him already. But as soon as Draco turned towards him, Harry smiled and mentally shook himself out of his reverie. Now was not the time to be daydreaming of his new adopted brother in nothing but…Never mind. He wasn’t even going to finish that thought. That could all be sorted out later. But for now, he had to adjust to his new family life as best as he could. Meaning, spending every moment possible with the blonde who looked at him like the world stood still in the depths of his eyes. He wasn’t even aware that Draco was speaking to him until the now perplexed boy had called out his name on three different occasions. “Harbear, Harbear, Harry!” Draco called as he waved his slender fingers in front of the other boy’s face. Harry seemed to snap back to reality then and another fierce blush made its way onto his cheeks. “I’ve been bloody calling your name for like ever. Are you all set then? Have you had anything to eat yet? If not, we can stop and get something in Diagon Alley. I know of this great little place that has the chicest interior. I took Papa and Daddy there for Papa’s birthday last month and we all absolutely adored it.” Draco rambled as Harry tried his best to keep up with the boy not only in conversation but in his fast steps towards the fireplace. “Alright so you remember when I explained about traveling by floo right? Well now we’re going to a Wizarding shopping market type of place so we’ll see what you think of that.” Draco explained as he took a handful of floo powder and waited for Harry’s eyes to fall back onto his own. “Alright then. Off we go. Diagon Alley!” Draco shouted clearly making Harry’s head spin as soon as the flash of green light appeared. And then Harry found himself falling all over his feet while Draco landed gracefully onto the ashy floor of the fireplace in The Three Broomsticks Bar that sat right in the heart of Diagon Alley. Harry groaned as Draco waited patiently for his companion to right himself and waved politely to the regulars at the bar that he and his father’s frequented often. More people than usual were staring at them this time because of the boy with the unusual lightning bolt type scar on his forehead making Draco’s smile falter slightly. He and his father’s hadn’t had a chance to really talk about the reality of adopting the Boy Who Lived. Draco was unsure what type of repercussions would happen once word got out that the three wizards had a new addition that was rather famous himself. But as he watched Harry brush himself off and right his dark green sweater, he couldn’t help but feel like they had definitely done the right thing by taking in the poor boy. It was obvious that he desperately needed their help and loving family atmosphere. He watched as Harry’s eyes scanned the bar and he cautiously took several steps out of the fireplace to come to stand beside Draco who was looking out over the patrons with a friendly smile. 

“This Harry, is The Three Broomsticks. It’s a rather famous bar and grill here in town. Wizards and Witch’s from all over the world flock here to congregate amongst themselves. It seems that we’ve been spotted by some of the regulars. Just put on a happy smile and follow me please.” Draco instructed gently as he took the boy’s hand in his own and led him gracefully through the crowd. With his other hand, Draco waved to friends and acquaintances of his family acknowledging the looks and stares that were circling around them. “Awfully crowded in here.” Harry mumbled quietly as he watched all the people in the bar stop and stare at them. Draco nodded and shot him a reassuring look. “Oh yes, it’s cause it’s a Saturday. It’s one of the busiest days in the Alley, I’m afraid. It definitely is good for business at the boutique though which is always what we want.” Harry nodded in understanding and was almost about to breathe a sigh of relief at the feeling of being out in the open air after being in the tight and stuffy bar, but held it in when he saw that the streets of Diagon Alley were just as if not more, crowded than the small bar was. He was beginning to feel like a side act in a circus as he was paraded through the streets and everyone stopped to stare at him and his new, rather well known family member. He watched as Draco nodded and waved to everyone who passed and gave each and every person a friendly smile. Draco led them down the street and turned off into a little side street that seemed a lot more posh and upscale than the rest of the place making Harry raise an eyebrow when they finally arrived at the famous boutique itself. In big sparkly pink letters that floated lightly in the moving sign above the shop, the words Moonlit Fashions and Goods was brightly displayed for all to see. The shop itself was made of all brick and looked very trendy as it sat next to an ice cream parlor, a magical hair salon, a magical spa and several other chic places. Draco stood back and proudly watched as Harry took in the sight of the boutique for the first time. He smiled happily as he watched his green eyes scan over the mannequins that were dressed in the latest wizarding and muggle fashions in the front windows and the elegant moving designs on the door of the boutique that shimmered in the late morning sunlight. 

“She’s a beauty, isn’t she?” Draco remarked as Harry looked over at him almost forgetting that he was there. “Yeah. It is. It’s really nice. Very bright.” The boy said as Draco nodded in agreement before slinging his arm gently over his shoulders. “Oh yes, dear. Our daddies are very into the latest colors of the changing seasons. You never know what color the signs and decorations are going to be when you walk in here. Now come on. Let me show you around the inside.” Draco said excitedly as he grabbed Harry’s hand and magically opened the boutique’s front door before they stepped into an equally if not more extravagant and beautiful display of a shop. As far as the eye could see there were racks upon racks of magically floating clothes, shoes, purses and anything else you could think of when it came to fashion and beauty making Harry’s eyes go wide with excitement. He never had a chance to experiment with different types of clothing and styles back in his old life because well…let’s just say his Aunt and Uncle weren’t the most giving people in the world. But Harry’s eyes refused to lose their sparkle even at the fleeting thought of his old family as Draco began to lead him through the racks pointing out various things as they went along. 

Soon they reached a long counter that was made of mahogany wood and stretched out the length of the store and several doors that Harry supposed led to the back rooms that they were talking about earlier. “And here is the counter that we ring up our customers at and right through there is the back storage rooms and also our office that we tend to hang out in when no one’s in here.” As soon as Draco finished his rather lengthy speech and tour of the boutique he turned quickly to the other boy who was looking around him with a look of pure awe and wonder. “So what do you think, Harbear? Would you like to give it a go at working here with us? I bet you’d love it by the look on your face.” Draco said as he rubbed his hand lightly down Harry’s arm in a small display of affection. Harry leaned up against the counter and sat back to look out over the entire boutique before turning to his new brother and quite frankly new love interest with a satisfied smirk. “Oh yeah. Definitely. I think I’m going to love it here.” Harry said making Draco smile brightly. “Good because we’ve got a lot of work to do. We have to interview the interns that I picked to potentially help us run the store when our daddies are in Paris this upcoming month. But first I thought we could grab a light brunch down the street at this little French place I was telling you about.” Harry nodded excitedly in agreement and felt his heart swell with feelings he swore he had never felt before as Draco once again took his hand and led him off into his new and rather enjoyable life.


	9. Fashion Forward Chapter 9

Fashion Forward Chapter 9  
A/N: Oh my goodness my lovelies! I can’t believe how great a response I am getting from this story! I love writing stories for you all and this one is quickly becoming one of my favorites. I hope that you continue to love it and love where I’m going with the plotline as it evolves. Can’t wait for you to read more. Love you all.-MoonlitShadow

Harry was on his third French croissant with just a little bit of fresh butter while sipping some freshly brewed Earl Grey tea when Draco looked up from his own muffin and tea and addressed him for the first time since they had entered the chic French café that it turned out all three of his new family members adored dearly. Harry and Draco had made a bit of small talk while they waited for the waitress to prepare the Black-Lupin’s usual table for them and Harry got the impression that his new brother was enjoying spending time with him. He knew that they couldn’t stay long at the café though because of their demanding work schedule at the boutique. They were supposed to be interviewing interns or something like that. He gave a mental shrug and decided to file that thought away to consider more when they got back to the boutique. He was vaguely aware of Draco calling his name and when the blonde placed a gentle hand on top of his own Harry felt himself jolt with a bit of excitement. “Harry, are you alright? Are you enjoying your brunch? I was thinking that we could head back to the boutique around noon. The shop doesn’t really get that busy until then anyways on days like today. It’s a week day so no one really will be out shopping. How do you like the menu? I told you it was fabulous. I love how it just speaks to that part of my soul that I’ve always thought of as French.” Draco drawled with a playful smile making Harry chuckle as the blonde’s grey eyes flitted over to his own green ones. “Yes, you’ll see Harbear that when you roll with us, you get treated with a lot of the finer things in life. It’s just daddy and papa’s way.” He explained as his grin grew wider at the sight of Harry’s own happiness. “I can tell.” Harry murmured as he took another sip of his tea and glanced out the large picture window that they were sitting next to. It was just like Draco had said. It must’ve been a weekday because the shoppers were few and far between on the streets of the Alley. It was then that he realized that Draco had never stopped talking and that he was still expected to be listening to every word. “Harry. Harry! I’m going to ask again. Are you bloody alright?” Draco asked as a bit of impatience seeped into his tone. Harry nodded and blushed in embarrassment as Draco rolled his eyes and gave him a small smile. “Of course, my new brother would be a total space cadet. Leave it to my fathers to bring the weird ones home.” He joked playfully making Harry roll his eyes almost in the exact way that Draco had only moments before. Harry decided that he liked the way Draco was so playful and how his smile seemed to brighten up every room he walked into and how his laugh sounded like the small tinkling of bells. But no. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought. He was still new to the family. He couldn’t be bloody thinking about his own adopted brother like that for God’s sake. He needed to stay focused on getting to know all of his new family and working hard to show them how much he appreciated them taking him in. If it wasn’t for them, he would still be stuck back in the other normal world with his Aunt and Uncle who despised him with every fiber of their beings. 

He then made a special note to tune back into whatever Draco was going on about and finish his internal dialogue with himself later. “So like I was saying, we’re going to be working at the boutique for a few hours and then we’re going to take a walk down to the bookstore and the other supply stores that we need to visit to pick up our school supplies for this upcoming year. We should also look into getting fitted with new school issued robes as well. I’ll make a mental note of it and mention it to papa and daddy later this evening.” Draco continued to ramble on as he took another bite out of his muffin and continued to fill Harry in on the inner workings of wizarding society and their long day ahead of them. 

Just as Harry was beginning to grow comfortable with the idea of actually joining in on the conversation with Draco, he looked up and saw that Draco had dropped his muffin onto his plate and was staring wide eyed at the door to the café that was directly behind them. Harry turned to see what he was looking at but Draco grabbed his arm and harshly tugged him back to face him making him give the wizard a questioning look. “Don’t turn around. Maybe they won’t see us. Maybe they won’t…Oh Godric they’re bloody coming over.” Draco gasped as Harry then forcefully turned himself just in time to see a tall dark haired wizard that had tan skin and bright blue eyes that seemed to be assessing his every move along with a girl that was a bit smaller who was pale and had bright blonde hair and blue eyes almost similar to Draco’s. Harry gave them a polite smile to which both of them promptly ignored as they stopped in front of their table to converse with Draco. “Good morning, Lord Malfoy. How goes life as the only heir to your fortune?” The dark-haired wizard drawled making Harry notice that he had a slight Italian accent. The girl giggled and placed a hand over her mouth trying to silence herself as Draco’s eyes burned with a fury that Harry had yet to see in his new family member. “My name’s Draco Black-Lupin, Blaise. I’m not a Malfoy anymore. Not since my parents bloody got killed by your family’s kind.” Draco bit out making the girl gasp in shock and the boy named Blaise regard him in a different, harsher light. “I see you’ve forgotten the importance of your blood purity, Lord Malfoy. It is a shame that your parents aren’t here to guide you out of the this shameful rut that you’ve landed yourself in.” He drawled making a slight shiver run down Harry’s spine. “Bugger off, Blaise. You too Astoria. I didn’t know you were hanging around known Death Eaters now.” Draco scoffed trying hard to keep his emotions from showing even though Harry could tell how much Blaise’s words hurt him. The girl named Astoria shared a grin with Blaise and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder before batting her eyes lovingly up at the dark-haired wizard. “Oh, Blaise isn’t a Death Eater; Draco dear. Not yet anyways. The Dark Lord has yet to assign him a position on his honor guard but we’re positive that it will be sometime soon that he’ll call on Blaise’s particular expertise.” Draco’s eyes narrowed as Harry looked between the three teens. “Oh yeah, the expertise of ratting out and killing your bloody friends.” He growled making Blaise laugh and Astoria roll her eyes before they both turned to make their grand exit. But not before Blaise shot one last comment over his shoulder. “You know as well as I do that your family deserved every bit of what they got. You’d do best to remember it, Lord Malfoy.” He drawled with a dangerous smirk leaving a definite cold impression on Harry making turn to Draco in concern. But Harry was surprised that once the two other teens were gone and the spectacle in the café had ended, Draco’s head was hung low in shame and he could’ve sworn he saw tears begin to fall from the blonde’s beautiful eyes. “Draco what is it? Who were those two? And what did they mean?” Harry asked in rapid succession making Draco hold up a hand shakily trying to stop the questions from flying at him. 

“Blaise’s family was my old birth family’s best friends and they ratted out my parents to the Dark Lord about something they had done to go against his orders making it so they were executed the very same night in front of me. I was three years old. I remember it like it was yesterday.” Draco choked out as he lifted his head and placed a hand over his face desperately trying to shield his broken image from any onlookers. Harry’s heart broke into a million pieces for the young teen that sat across from him and he made a point to lean forward across the table and gently grasp the hand that Draco was holding over his face and gently helping him lay it back in his lap. Harry continued to hold the boy’s pale hand in his own and relished in the warmth that it gave him in between his palms. Draco sniffled and Harry promptly gave him one of the napkins off the table before leaning forward and whispering in his ear. “It’s alright, Drake. I’ll take care of this. Just go get yourself cleaned up and I’ll meet you outside.” Harry soothed the boy as Draco nodded shakily and got up to make his way towards the bathrooms. Harry signaled for the waitress to give him the check and was surprised when she smiled and said that it was on the house. Harry had no idea why she had said that but he was thankful she did because it would make things a hell of a lot easier now that someone had purposely gone and upset his new brother. How he was ever going to get through the day with the broken boy now was beyond him. But he knew that it was going to be up to him to make sure that the day still ran as smoothly as possible and for him to wrack his brain trying to find a way to mend the broken heart of the blonde who had seemingly started to capture his own.


	10. Fashion Forward Chapter 10

Fashion Forward Chapter 10  
A/N: So yes, there’s now some drama between Blaise/Draco/Astoria and Harry will be involved in that mess a bit later but for now there’s drama. Yes, lots of drama. And you’ll be seeing more of that later on. But, there are some surprises coming your way, my lovelies. Starting with who Draco is friends with at school, who his love interests are, who the bullies of the school are, and what houses everyone is in. Nothing will be canon at this point except for a few so hold on to your seats cause it’s about to get crazy up in here. Theme song for this chapter is Like It’s Her Birthday (Innerpartysystem Remix) by Good Charlotte.-MoonlitShadow

After Harry successfully got Draco past the other patrons of the café and out the front door into the now bright sunlight, he breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived when Draco reminded him of where they were going next. “Well, uh…We still have to go find our school supplies before we open the boutique and interview the interns. So, follow me, yeah?” He croaked slightly, his voice tired from the sobbing that it had done in the men’s bathroom of the café. Harry had found Draco almost passed out in one of the darkened stalls. He had finally managed to pick the poor boy off the floor and coaxed him out of the café with no further trouble. After escorting him out into the sunlight, Harry noticed that even though he was a bit shaky, Draco seemed to pick his spirits up as they neared the more crowded section of the Alley that had most of the stores that they would need for their school supplies. Harry’s eyes widened at the size and the sheer madness going on inside the magical book store and how Draco didn’t seem bothered at all by the controlled chaos. “Come on, Harry. I gotta go look for our books. The sixth year books should be on the second floor.” Draco practically shouted out over the roar of the crowd. Harry nodded enthusiastically to show the boy he understood and with one more smile, Draco grabbed his hand and led them through the crowd over to where the massive set of mahogany stairs were in the middle of the room. It seemed like Draco was taking the stairs two at a time by how hard Harry was having trouble keeping up with him as he raced them towards the section of school books. “You must really love school, huh?” He shouted out to the boy who threw a smirk over his shoulder and screeched to a noisy stop right outside the shelves of Hogwarts issued school books. “Oh yeah. Always have. Gotta make the father’s proud somehow.” He quipped as he scanned the shelves running his pale fingers along the books spines. Harry watched with an amused expression as Draco began grabbing different books off the shelves and piling them into two piles on the floor next to their feet as they stood in the deserted aisle. 

It was then that they were interrupted by the sound of feet rushing towards them and a few seconds later, a curly haired young girl who looked to be about their age skidded to a halt next to the aisle that they were currently in making him quirk an eyebrow at her while her eyes became wide for a moment before she schooled her expression into one of complete and utter fake calm. “Drake, where have you been?! I’ve been bloody looking everywhere for you! I felt the tug on my bracelet and went looking for you at the boutique and at the coffee shop but I couldn’t find you anywhere. I was so worried. I knew something was up the moment I felt it.” The girl stammered as she raced into Draco’s waiting open arms. “Relax, Mione. It was just Blaise and Astoria. Harry and I ran into them when we were at brunch this morning.” Draco said as he hugged the girl tight to his chest. “Harry dear, I’d like you to meet my best friend in the entire world Hermione Jean Granger. Otherwise known as my better half when it comes to academics.” He said with a slight laugh as Hermione whacked him in the shoulder making him bat her away. “I told you never to use my full name out in public Draco…” She growled before she quickly realized that they weren’t alone and turned to introduce herself properly to the new arrival. “Hello there, my name’s Hermione as you can see. And I can see you’re Harry Potter. Lily and James’s son? I heard a rumor that you had returned to the wizarding world but I had no clue that Drake was involved in it.” She said as she gave Harry an understanding smile and shot a look over at Draco that obviously meant they’d be talking privately about the matter sometime later. 

“Yeah alright then. So Mione, I was just getting our books for us. Wanna give me a bloody hand?” He asked as Hermione continued to stare at her gay best friend like he had lost his mind. “That’s it? That’s all the explanation I get?! You got frickin ambushed by Blaise and Astoria and all I get is the old as fuck “you ran into them” speech? I know we have company mind you but still I expect full details on every single moment of the event that occurred. You know the rules, Drake. Every. Single.Detail.” She gritted out as Draco held up his hands in a placating manner making Harry smirk at the two teen’s witty antics. Seeing that Draco was wearing a telltale deer in headlights expression and floundering for what to say to his demanding best friend, Harry decided to make himself useful and swaggered so he stood in between the two and pointed over at Draco with one lone finger. “This one here took me out to brunch at a lovely café, thank you for that by the way. We were having an amazing time until that bloke Blaise and the bitch Astoria whatever her face came to bloody rain on our parade. The Blaise bastard was all talking to hell about how Draco is a Malfoy and not Remus and Sirius’s child and about he and Draco got into it about the night Draco’s parents were murdered apparently because Blaise’s family ratted them out to some bloke with the unoriginal title the Dark Lord. Drake held his own for several minutes. Bastard and bitch left. Drake falls to pieces and cries like hell. I go fish him out of the bloody toilets and he brings us here where we are with you as of now.” While Draco blushed his brains out Hermione stared at the newcomer with wide brown eyes just as she had moments before giving him a proud look and thumbs up before turning back to Draco who looked like he was going to bloody dissolve into the carpet at any moment. 

“As much as I appreciate Harry’s more than helpful explanation, I want to hear it from you. What the bloody fuck happened Draco? You told me that you and Blaise were leaving each other alone for now. And now you all get into it with Astoria present of all people?! Come on, mate. You’re much smarter than that. This will be all over school by the train ride there. What’s the rule, Drake?” She chastised the poor boy like he was five making Harry feel slightly bad about ratting him out to his sometimes, hard ass best friend. “Never cause a fuss unless I want it in the bloody prophet…” Draco recited almost robotically making Hermione nod sharply and clap her hands slowly. “Right you are, Drake. Harry, you’re new around here so I’ll let it slide this time because you don’t know our rules. But let me tell you something boys. Once you both are aware of the rules, make no mistake about it. I expect you to follow them to a t, am I clear?” She finished with a huff and crossed her arms over her chest looking between both of them with a stern look. Harry glanced over at Draco who seemed to relax a bit at the end of his best friend’s rant. “Rules? Rules of what?” Harry whispered harshly to him to which he shook his head sharply and glared at him. “Don’t. Don’t get her started again. We’re going to bloody be here all day.” Draco warned with his lips barely moving so Hermione wouldn’t hear them. Hermione had turned around towards the shelves and was busy plucking various books off of them to add to the two piles. 

“Oh and Harry, Drake and I will have to make you a bracelet just like all us. It’s a magical friendship bracelet that can let us all know when one of us is in trouble or needs help. It can be quite useful at times, yeah?” She said over her shoulder as Harry looked to Draco for confirmation who merely nodded in agreement. “We’ll put it on the bloody list of everything we need to get accomplished by the end of the first week of school.” The blonde concurred as Harry smirked up at his newest friend. “Right. We’ll get right on that.” He joked making both Draco and Hermione laugh at his clueless. “Oh if only you knew how right you were, Harbear.” Draco whispered in his ear making Harry shiver for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He glanced up at Hermione who was busying herself with her nose in a book or two. If she had heard Draco’s new pet name for his adopted brother she had a knack for not showing it. Wondering whether to approach the subject of him and Draco with her at some point, he then decided that it all could be figured out later. For now, he wanted to enjoy every moment with the two and forget about the awful memories that plagued his mind.


	11. Fashion Forward Chapter 11

Fashion Forward Chapter 11  
A/N: Hello lovely fashion lovers! It is I, your writer. Who thinks you all deserve yet another wonderful chapter. So, without further ado, here you go. Love you all to bits. -MoonlitShadow

Hermione stayed with Draco and Harry while they waited in line to pay for their numerous amounts of school books and chatted on and off with both boys. Both Draco and Hermione stopped conversing with Harry every once and awhile to wave to or greet someone that they knew from school. And from what Harry could tell, both of them knew pretty much everyone from every year. As soon as they purchased their supplies, Hermione practically dragged both boys out into the crowded streets before turning to both of them with a sly smirk. “So, Drake. Did you decide yet on your temporary employee that will be helping you guys out at the boutique while your dad’s are gone?” Draco and Harry exchanged a look before Draco shook his head and gave her a small, hesitant smile. “Nah, we’re going to have the interviews this afternoon as soon as Harry and I get back to the shop. Why do you ask?” He asked as a curious expression fell over both he and Harry’s faces. Hermione’s smirk only grew wider and she nodded over to where a tall, solidly built red headed boy stood outside the magical broom shop talking with several other boys. His hands were stuffed in his faded jeans and he only just looked over when Hermione gave him a wave to come join them. Harry watched as Draco’s cheeks flushed with bright color and he began to fidget nervously. Giving Hermione a questioning look, Harry nodded over to where Draco was now attempting to hide behind them so the boy wouldn’t spot him. “What’s gotten into him? And who’s that, Mione?” He asked already adopting the beloved nickname that Draco called his best friend. Hermione merely smiled off in the other boy’s direction as Harry turned and watched the other boy said goodbye to his friends and slowly swagger over to them. Hermione waited to answer until the boy had already joined them. “Harry, this is Ron Weasley. He’s one of our good friends that we go to school with, isn’t that right Drake?” She said as she turned and faced Draco who looked like he was going to faint. She nudged his shoulder hard making him let out a yelp before he pulled his eyes off of the ground and fixed them on the brilliant blue ones of Ron Weasley. “Yeah, he and I go way back.” He said with his voice quivering slightly. Ron smiled and blushed and that was when Harry knew. Ron must be Draco’s crush. The one that he had overheard their father’s talking about. Some guy by the name of Ron who came from a good family and that they were hoping for Draco to get with one day. “Harry? Harry Potter?” Ron asked as his eyes widened slightly when he finally noticed Harry for the first time. Harry nodded once and looked over at Draco and Hermione who seemed to be having some sort of silent face off about Ron being in the same vicinity as Draco. “Yeah, that’d be me. Weasley? That’s a name I’ve heard before.” Harry mused as Ron nodded with a sad expression and gave him a heartfelt smile. “Yeah, my parents were good friends with your family before they….well you know.” He said as Harry nodded again, knowing exactly what he was referring to. “But they’re going to be completely over the moon happy when they find out about you surviving and what not.” Ron hurriedly continued as Harry glanced between the red head and his two new best friends who looked slightly put out with each other’s company. “I’m sure. I’d love to meet them sometime.” Harry said with a slight air of finality, signaling that he was done with this line of conversation. Ron seemed to get the message because a fierce blush spread over his features and he nodded quickly before turning to Hermione and Draco who had finally come out of whatever fight they were in moments before. 

“So, Draco. Mione told me that your father’s are going out of town for a month and that you all are looking for a temporary employee to help you at the boutique. Have you found anyone yet?” Draco’s eyes widened for a moment to comical proportions before Hermione gave his shoulder a good whack earning a glare from Harry who she smiled apologetically at. “Yeah. I mean we were going to hold the interviews as soon as we got back to the boutique. Harry and I that is.” Draco replied as Hermione gave him a proud smile and silently encouraged him to continue. Ron’s grin lit up the entire street as he beamed at all three of them. “Oh great. Yeah I was wondering if I could maybe do an interview with you for it? You know, the job and all. My mum wants me to work to pay off some old school expenses from last year and I was hoping that maybe you’d let me get in ahead of the competition.” He said as Draco exchanged a look with Harry who shrugged in response. “Uh, yeah. Sure. Well we were headed back there soon. We just have to pick up a few more things. I also wanted to show Harry around town a bit.” Draco’s sentence trailed off making Ron give him a slightly confused look. “Oh, alright. Yeah. Whatever you have to do, go do it. I’ll meet you back at the shop, in say….Half an hour?” Ron asked as the question floated between all three of them. Hermione gave Draco a look and glanced over at Harry to gauge his reaction. Harry merely seemed amused while Draco looked like he was either about to faint or about to yell with excitement. “That’d be perfect. I think we can work with that, right Harry?” Draco said as he turned to Harry who nodded in agreement. Hermione smiled brilliantly at them all before she gestured to her watch. “Well, if you’re going to get to that interview you’ve got to go get your supplies now. There isn’t much time.” She said as she turned to Harry and Draco who took one look at each other and another look back at Ron and Hermione before Draco sent both Hermione and Ron a wave and practically dragged Harry away from the group. Harry winced at how strong Draco was even though the boy looked quite scrawny for his age. Who knew that scrawniess could equal being so built? He rolled his eyes and gave a wave back to Hermione who was standing victoriously by Ron’s side while Ron looked dreamily after the two of them. “Well that went well, yeah?” He said as he turned to Draco who had yet to let go of his hand. He glanced down at their joined hands making Draco finally notice and the boy gave a small yelp and pulled away quickly. “Yeah. It went really well. Really well, I’d say.” He repeated as they made their way to the other side of the crowded streets. “So this Ron bloke…” Harry started off before Draco gave him a look and cut him off immediately. “Is a good friend, Harbear. Honestly it’s like you’re jealous or something.” Draco chuckled making Harry almost do a doubletake. Jealous? Was he jealous of the boy that seemed to capture the blonde’s full attention whenever he was around? Sure, Harry was with him a lot more and got a lot more attention from Draco, but there was just something about this red head that made him think that there was more going on than they realized between Draco and him. It was then that Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed that Draco had stopped walking and was looking at him with a confused look. “Harry, you’re not jealous are you?” He whispered as Harry paused for a moment and shook his head before giving him a reassuring smile. “No, of course not. We’re family. And family deserves the bloody best.” He breathed out, startled slightly by his own words. Draco regarded him carefully for a moment before he finally nodded and gave him a smile of his own. “That’s right. And we’ll take care of each other no matter what, yeah?” He said as he started walking again. Harry followed a few paces behind him and watched as the blonde’s slender hips swayed while he swaggered through the streets. “Yeah, we will. I promise.” He whispered after the boy who was quickly defining a new meaning of family between them.


End file.
